


Giving in to Heaven

by scifiangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to make what might be Castiel's last night on Earth a memorable one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving in to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first effort into Supernatural fic. The episode _Free to be You and Me_ was one of the first I had seen of this show and it got me totally hooked. I wanted Cas to have some hope on what he thought would have been his last night. I hope you like it.

**Title:** _Giving in to Heaven_  
 **Author:** Scifiangel  
 **Beta:** None, all mistakes are mine.  
 **Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Castiel of Supernatural  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** Big spoiler for the season five episode _Free to be You and Me_. Most of the beginning dialogue comes from that episode. the screen caps are from that episode as well. If you haven't seen it, it may not make as much sense, but you should be able to follow the story. The last lines I shamelessly stole from Torchwood.  


  
**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by the CW, WB, Eric Kripke, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed images, books, or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.

_Giving in to Heaven_

Dean was trying hard to scrub the blood out of his jacket in the sink area of the flea-bag motel he was staying in. It was something he'd had to do all too frequently these days. When he looked up into the mirror he saw Castiel standing close behind him making him jerk in surprise.

 

 

"God!" Dean explained, sucking in a startled breath. _'Why does Cas have to keep doing that?'_ Dean thought. "Don't do that."

"Hello, Dean," Cas said, like he always did. Dean's heart started racing like it always did at the sound of his angel's deep voice speaking his name. Cas was standing only inches away and Dean could hardly breathe. He hated how much his angel affected him. He had to get some distance between them.

 

 

"Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space?" The Winchester's head was swimming from the closeness. Dean had to get away from Cas. He couldn't let his angel know how affected he was by him. Fortunately, he'd gotten quite good at hiding his feelings.

Castiel stepped back from Dean with an apology. Dean quickly changed the subject, but it backfired a bit when Cas asked where Sam was. How could he tell his angel that he and his brother had parted ways? Once again he changed the subject quickly.

Cas laid out his plans to capture the arch-angel who had killed him and interrogate him for information on God's whereabouts. It sounded so ridiculously suicidal to Dean that he made a Thelma and Louise reference. The confused look on his angel's face was so adorable, butterflies decided to fly strafing runs in his stomach. He couldn't help but smirk at Cas' cluelessness of pop-culture.

When asked why he should help Cas with his insane plan, Cas answered, “Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you.”

Was this why Castiel came to him? So he could be used as a shield? But then his angel looked at him with his sad bluer-than-blue eyes and pleaded for him to help. How could he say no?

Castiel reached over to zap them both to their new location, but Dean quickly stopped him.

"Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week," Dean insisted. Though it was true to an extent, he really just wanted to spend more time with his angel and having his car and stuff with him was always good. "We're driving."

********

Once Dean and Castiel arrived at the police station to see the officer that had last seen the arch-angel, Cas told him of his plan to question the officer.

"We'll...tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord, and the officer will tell us where the angel is," Castiel answered matter-of-factly.

"Seriously?" Dean asked his angel. "You're going to walk in there and tell him the truth?"

"Why not?" Cas asked him so innocently. Dean wanted to kiss him so badly.

 

 

"Because we're humans." Dean pulled out an extra fake ID and stashed it inside Castiel's coat, then lovingly adjusted his angel's coat and tie. "And when humans want something really, really bad, we lie." _'Kinda like how I lie about my feeling for you.'_

********

Dean and Castiel arrived at the hospital that the police officer had told them Raphael's vessel had been taken to. A young man was sitting in a wheelchair, catatonic. They observe him for a moment from the hallway window.

"I take it that's not Raphael anymore." Dean asked sarcastically.

"Just an empty vessel," Cas answered.

"So is this what I'm looking at if Michael jumps in my bones?"

"No, not at all," his angel answered and for a second Dean felt better. "Michael is much more powerful. It'll be far worse for you."

 _'Oh, great,'_ Dean thought sarcastically as he looked away.

********

Dean was alone in their motel room pacing the floor while looking through his father's journal, when Castiel was suddenly there, holding a ceramic jar.

"Where've you been?" he asked.

"Jerusalem," Cas answered.

"Oh, how was it?"

"Arid," Cas answered without a trace of sarcasm, making Dean smile. His angel set the jar on the table and sat down.

The older Winchester tried to make a joke when Cas told him the jar had oil in it, but of course it went over his angel's head. "So this ritual of yours, when does it got to go down?" Dean asked.

"Sunrise. "

"Tell me something," Dean asked seriously. "You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?" The hunter used that metaphor because he wanted to use a net on the annoying butterflies in his own stomach.

"No, it's harder."

 _'Oh, great,'_ Dean thought once again. "Do we have any chance of surviving this?"

"You do," Cas answered without much emotion.

"So, odds are you're a dead man tomorrow?" Dean asked, needing clarification.

"Yes," his angel answered making Dean's stomach clinch at the thought of losing him.

 _'How can he be so casual about his own death? '_ "Well," Dean said. "Last night on earth, what are your plans?"

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly." Not if Dean had anything to say about it. If Cas was going to die tomorrow, he was going to make tonight a night to remember.

"Come on, anything? Booze, women?"

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment, and then looked away, nervous and uncomfortable.

 _'Wait, does that mean what I think it means?'_ Dean thought. "You _have_ been with women before, right? Or an angel, at least?"

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck and looked a bit embarrassed.

Dean leaned down and almost whispered into Cas' ear. "You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?"

"I've never had occasion, okay?"

"All right," the hunter stated as he grabbed his jacket. How he wished he could be the one to deflower his angel, but he knew Cas would never feel that way about him. Still he had to do something about this appalling situation. "Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay,” Dean stated as he finish putting on his jacket. “Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go."

*********

Dean was sipping his beer as he sat across the table from his angel in the local brothel. It was all the hunter could do to keep from laughing at the scared look on Cas' face.

 

 

Here was an all-powerful angel who had pulled him out of hell, faced demons, vampires, and an assortment of monsters without the slightest show of fear and he looked completely _terrified_ at the prospect of making love to a woman. His angel was sweating, his eyes were like saucers, his hands were trembling, and he kept swallowing hard over and over. "Hey. Relax," Dean encouraged.

"This is a den of iniquity," Castiel informed as if Dean hadn't already known. "I should not be here."

"Dude, you full-on rebelled against heaven," Dean reminded him. "Iniquity is one of the perks."

A beautiful young hooker dressed in a sheer white teddy approached their table.

"Showtime," Dean said with a smile. He practically had to shove Cas off with the hooker who's name turned out to be Chastity. Dean wished once again that it was him to take his angel to a back room, strip him bare, and make love to him for the first time.

Dean followed the next hooker to walk past. He so needed to relieve the bulge in his pants.

When Dean heard a woman's scream coming from the back rooms only a few minutes later, he know something was wrong with Cas. He ran back there and saw the hooker throw something at Cas as she yelled, calling him a jerk, and other derogatory names, while threatening to kill him.

"The hell did you do?" Dean asked his angel. Though Cas was fully dressed he looked decidedly disheveled.

 

 

"I don't know," Castiel answered. "I just looked her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father Gene ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office."

"Oh, no, man." Dean was laughing so hard he barely got them both out the back door before the bouncers got hold of them.

"What's so funny?" Cas asked.

 

 

"Oh, nothing," Dean answered as he put his arm around Cas' shoulder. "Woo. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time. Years." Dean's face fell as he realized just how true that statement was.

The drive back to the motel was mostly silent, but Dean needed to hear Cas' voice. "I'm sorry about back there," Dean started, turning to stare at his angel. "About not getting to bust your cherry and all."

"It's alright, Dean," Cas said staring back at him for a moment. "I didn't want **her** anyway."

Dean felt his heart clinch and his stomach roll at the words. It was the hungry look in Cas' eyes for just a second and the way he emphasized the word _her_ before his angel looked away embarrassed. _'Cas couldn't want **me** , could he? '_ Dean kept his eyes on the road for the rest of the trip back, deep in thought.

 

 

********

It took three tries for Dean to get the key in the lock of their motel room, because his hands were trembling. _'Damn it!'_ Dean screamed at himself in his mind. _'You're acting like some hormonal teenager with a crush. Get it together!'_

As soon as they were in the door, Cas sat down at the table looking intently at the ceramic oil jar. The angel casually stroked the jar's handle lightly with his index finger sending goose bumps along Dean's arms as he imagined that finger stroking him. The hunter couldn't stand it any longer.

"Cas?" Dean asked hating that his voice sounded a bit squeaky. He cleared his throat as his angel looked up at him. "You said that you didn't want her." Dean licked his dry lips and stared into those beautiful blue eyes. "Is there someone you do want?"

A ghost of a smile graced the corner of Cas' mouth before disappearing. Cas broke eye contact with Dean and stared back at the jar. "No one who would want me."

The resignation in Cas' voice nearly broke Dean's heart. He reached over and pulled the other chair close so he could sit in front of Castiel.

"Cas, I need to know," Dean wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before folding them in front of him. "And it's okay either way, I mean that, it's okay, but please tell me," Dean swallowed hard. "Is it me you want?"

There it was again, shining in Cas' blue eyes; that look of hunger, want, and such love that it took Dean's breath away. Castiel quickly stood up, walked around Dean's chair and stared out the window. "It doesn't matter," Cas said without emotion.

Dean stood up and walked over to stand behind his angel. Very slowly, so that Cas could stop him if he wanted, Dean slid his arms around Cas' waist and pulled him flush against his chest. He felt his angel trembling in his arms and it felt wonderful.

He turned Cas around, cupped his angel's neck, and leaned down to kiss Cas'. His angel just stood there at first, but soon returned Dean's kiss with his own, wrapping one arm around Dean's back and one hand behind Dean's head. The kiss grew quite passionate and when they broke apart they were both panting.

"I thought you didn't like men?" Cas asked as he leaned his head onto Dean's shoulder.

The lonely hunter had long ago accepted how he felt about Cas, but now it was time to tell his angel.

"It's not men, Cas." Dean leaned his head down and kissed Castiel's neck making him moan. "It's just you. It's only you."

~fin~ for now.

**Drop me a note and let me know if you liked it.**


End file.
